remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria Ashmann/trivia
Gloria * Gloria conducts Felton's mesmerism sessions and inquires about Jennifer. (Film Reel) * Gloria is likely responsible for the mesmerism sessions of Celeste and Arianna. * Gloria was not introduced in the original Remothered concept, but her role and personality and design was taken from the original role Madame Svenska, who the housekeeper of the Baroni family, who was also a killer and manipulator. * Gloria is revealed to be the daughter of the Ashmann family, the Red Nun. She is a smart and calculating manipulator who pull the strings of events under the shadows. Her true intention is to avenge those that mistreat her and her sisters, such as the Felton family. * Gloria's last name "Ashmann" is symbolic since she survived the fire at Cristo Morente, therefore she "rose from the ashes". * There are some similarities between Gloria and Wendy from [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_of_Rose Rule of Rose] game. Both were introduced as supporting characters but were later revealed to be the main antagonists associated with red (Red Nun in Gloria's case, Princess of the Red Rose in Wendy's). Both were resposible for the actions of other antagonists, such as Gloria manipulated Richard into killing Rosemary and Wendy led Gregory to commit a massacre at the orphanage. Both Gloria and Wendy shared a sisterly-like bond with Rosemary and Jennifer respectively and they both felt betrayed by them in the past. Both also seemed to regret their actions at the end and died earning the protagonists' forgiveness. Red Nun * Her red-colored robe is symbolic to the color of blood. As well as carnality and fertility at the same time. * The Red Nun is the most representative and symbolic character of the game. * The Red Nun can be considered the antithesis of the religious figure the Virgin Mary. *The Red Nun is apparently a supernatural character with psychokinetic power over the moths and electrical mechanism. She could be associated with the strange phenomenal events (possibly paranormal in nature) that happens in the Mansion. * The name of the cloister the Red Nun belonged to, Cristo Morente, is Italian for "Dying Christ". Although they identified themselves as "nuns", they seemingly worship another entity that is not the Christian God, as the Red Nun referred herself as "the new ambassador of the New Lord" as well as their dark and malevolent doctrines hinted in her words. * The Red Nun was originally going to be the main stalker in the intended sequel of the original Remothered, Grave Torments, but became the main one in the final version. * The Red Nun's origins could possibly be a reference to one of Chris Darril's early works; an uncompleted horror game titled Blood Repentance ''in 2004/2005. Since then, the game is considered lost. * In a recent interview Chris Darril revealed he was inspired by the movie ''The Hideout (Il nascondiglio) ''by the italian thriller/ horror director Pupi Avati, which he is fan for, for Red Nun's weapon. *The Red Nun has some accidental similarities with the villain of the obscure 2001 German slasher film ''Dead Island: School's Out 2, as both are vengeful, psychotic nuns whose faces are covered, and are armed with spears.